Acceptance
by xxshyangel29xx
Summary: John has had enough of the resistance's anti-machine attitude. so he teaches them a lesson and leaves them to fight on their own. Humanity learns to embrace their new life and their new allies and enemy. J/C SHIP


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters I wish I did though.

**A/N: **Hi please bear with me concerning any mistakes I am currently looking for a beta so hopefully in the future there wont be as many mistakes lol.

**A/N: **Please Please review. Reviews make me write fast but they also inspire me to go in different directions that can lead to plot twists.

**Chapter 1**

Storming out of the war room John stomped down the tunnel leading towards the armoury. He was furious. How dare they defy him like this? It seemed that everyday little by little the rank and file of the resistance were disobeying his orders to co operate with machines and anything else in connection with machines, creating panic and chaos resulting in costly mistakes. Their hatred for machines was slowly destroying morale and ultimately the war; refusing to assist machines in battle was one of the many ways they were contributing to their demise.

Striding quickly down the tunnel all that saw John knew from the expression on his face not to stop him or get in his way. His face was carved in stone; his eyes blazing with anger, his jaw clenched so tight, that many remarked that it looked like his teeth would snap under the pressure and with his hands clenched into tight fists it was abundantly clear to all that General Conner was pissed.

With his heart racing a million miles an hour John stormed into the armoury ignoring the master of arms who stood to attention and saluted, he began collect weapons he needed to rescue Cameron and her unit. Gathering his plasma rife and vest John heard the sound of boots quickly approaching the door.

"General please stop! You can't go out there by yourself its suicide; there are about 50 T-888 between you and them and not to mention we have no intel on their current situation" pleaded General Perry as he looked on with dismay as John ignored carried on getting suited up for battle.

"Sir you need to stay here and lead the men leave the machines to do what they do best. They're fine, and if not there are more were they come from there's no need to put our men or yourself at risk for them" scorned General Wallace.

At his words John stopped what he was doing and stood up slowly turning to face him he forcefully shouted "THEY'RE NOT REPLACEABLE!!" He looked away trying to calm down knowing he shouldn't let Wallace get to him after taking a couple of breaths he turned back to them.

"And that's beside the point when I give an order I expect it to be followed. No matter what it is! I can perhaps understand those within the ranks maybe mutinying but I expected absolute loyalty in my Generals. I was obviously wrong. When are you people going to get it we need the machines to win this god forsaken war but if you keep treating them like disposable trash collectors that can be used carelessly they will go bad, making the conscious decision to side with Skynet and kill everybody then we're up the creak without a paddle. We're all dead then don't you get that!"

Staring at his Generals with a look of such disappointment John turned away a he could not stand to see their disdain and hatred for machines in their eyes, and if he was honest with himself he couldn't stand to see their growing hatred for him so he went back to ignoring them, going over his strategy to rescue the love of his life. Cameron

_Earlier:_

_Cameron had gone on what was suppose to be a standard recon mission to a heavily guarded Skynet factory where Skynet was supposedly building a more efficient Hunter Killer drone (HK). John had been loosely monitoring their progress across the barren rubble when he had heard the snap of the trap that Skynet had set for the resistance, more specifically for machines with the resistance one in particular – Cameron. The intel had bee sketchy all that had come through was that the trap consisted of at least 25 T-888s and 5 T-850s buried in the rubble lying in wait for Cameron's squad of 10 T-888s. After a brief report on the nature of the attack John had not heard a word from Cameron or her second in command a T-888 called Jack; all that had come through the radio was the sound of bullets flying, impacting and penetrating coltan. The thuds, creaks and screeches that could be heard coming through the radio brought the room to a stand still with everybody listening tentatively to the ferocious battle waiting anxiously for the outcome. As the techies listened they could see that John was getting more and more upset when all of a sudden silence was the only thing that could be heard coming out of the radio announcing the end of the sightless battle; and much to John's frustration and the techies curiosity nobody could tell who won._

_John sat there for what seemed to be a life time trying to process the fact that his Cameron might be gone; no longer standing beside him protecting him, offering him comfort, loving him. When he remembered that Cameron had been in much more worse situations whilst John took comfort in knowing that the terminators in her unit were programmed to protect her in these types of situations. Springing up from his chair John had barked at a techie to get General Perry and General Wallace to meet him in the war room in order to co-ordinate a rescue mission, missing the looks of revulsion forming on faces of those present at the notion of rescuing machines._

_When Generals Perry and Wallace had arrived John had wasted no time in out laying the plan of attack for a rescue only to be interrupted by General Wallace…_

"_General Connor the men have asked me to inform you that they refuse to risk their lives to rescue machines, no matter who the machines belong to. So I don't think a rescue plan is necessary considering we have no soldiers willing carry it out." _

"_WHAT!!" screamed John._

"_Listen John they all heard what happened inside tech com and word quickly spread that you were going to mount a rescue, the men approached us on the way here and basically flat out refused to go on a rescue mission for machines. Look John, this cant come as a surprise to you; these mini mutinies that have been going on have been brewing ever since they were told of the alliance with the rebel machines, your men are on the verge of revolting" General Perry tried to reason._

"_Just who is in charge of this bloody resistance, them or me, if they don't like how I run things then they should do it them bloody selves" growled John_

"_It's not like that John. You're our leader. Hell without you and the knowledge you brought we would all be dead by now and the machines would rule the world. Its just that you have to understand nearly everybody alive today didn't know that J-day was coming or that a machine would declare war on the human race like you and your mom did. Everybody hates machines for what they did; they killed their loved ones, they took away their lives and thrust them into this hellhole and challenged them to survive whilst hunting them down like dogs. So you have to try and at least see where they're coming from, there is only so much you can thrust upon them before you break them, and let me tell you, you broke camels back when you told them about the alliance with the rebel machines" explained General Perry._

"_I understand all that Perry but it seems like I'm the only one trying to win this war any way I can; and the only way to do that is with the alliance…" and before John could continued Wallace, who had been relatively quiet up till now, snorted scornfully at John's assessment._

"_Is there something you would like to add Wallace" inquired John calmly._

"_Well General you're not exactly an impartial party when it comes to the machines are you? The men have noticed your "fondness" for the machine known as Cameron and even the leader of the rebel terminators, what's her name…"_

"_Catherine Weaver" John said softly._

"_See you know all their names like they're human. Well they're not human. They're metal, pure and simply. If we have to use them all they're good for is taking out the trash and doing the dirtiest work, we shouldn't be sacrificing anybody's life for theirs. The men understand this, why cant you. Have they got such a strong hold on you that you can't see that too?" shouted Wallace._

_Perry stepped forward restraining Wallace as he stood in John's personal space Perry whispered "calm down all this in fighting will not help us win the war, we have to work together."_

_Both Perry and Wallace watched as John took calming breaths and they saw him calculating his next step. What they both didn't know was that John was tired; he had been fighting this war all his life and they had made little progress. It had just simply taken too long for John to rise up within the ranks and finally become the leader of the resistance and unit it under one leadership. The alliance that he and Catherine had dreamt about or in her case analyse over had taken too long to implement and was currently very fragile and yielding little results._

"_Very well if they don't want to go I wont make them go. But I've had enough; I've had enough of everything when I get back things are going to change do you hear me, gather everybody in the mess hall I'll address them when I get back" growled John._

"_Yes Sir! Errrgh sir where are you going?"_

"_Where do you think I'm going, I'm going to get them back with or without the resistance."_

As he reflected on earlier events he realised nothing had changed; he still felt despondent and depressed his life was one of constant danger, whispers, and war. He had had enough. At least when he felt the dead pressing on his soul, haunting him seeking revenge for not stopping the war before he died, Cameron was always there to comfort and sooth him shinning a light into his soul and his dreary existence. But now she could be gone forever. John knew that without her wouldn't be able to go on; he wouldn't be able to live and carry on his bleak existence let alone lead an army without you_. _

Shaking his head trying to dispel his morbid thoughts on what life without Cameron would be like, he knew he had to focus going in and rescuing Cameron; by himself it was going to be even more hazardous and to some extent foolish. However he did have the element of surprise on his side as Skynet would not think that the leader of the resistance himself would come and rescue machines allowing him to hopefully move quickly and stealthily across the terrain.

Finally all suited up John picked up his weapon and walked out the armoury towards the nearest exit. Travelling down the tunnel John did not notice that upon his appearance many soldiers silently crawled out of the shadows and lined the walls; some stared directly at John with a look of confusion and fear on their faces when they saw he was battled ready, others stared at the floor a shamed at defying John Connor's orders, their leader, their saviour putting him in danger, whilst a small fraction looked at John with open hostility and anger as they knew he was putting himself and the resistance in jeopardy for a machine it was clear to the that John Connor was choosing metal over them.

Pausing at the exit hatch John turned and faced Perry and stared at him for a few seconds; assessing the man's strengthens and weaknesses coming to the conclusion that he was worthy.

"If I don't come back you should lead the men Perry, they'll listen and respect you as much as they use to listen and respect me. Good luck with it and if I don't come back I hope you kick their asses."

And before Perry could reply John was out the door and into the unknown.


End file.
